


Six Months

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Declarations Of Love, Dysfunctional Family, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Foreign Language, Frottage, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, Karaoke, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: This is a series of short-ish fics set in the six months following the events ofThe Suit.It's not necessary to read that story first, however; most of these *should* stand on their own. These are based on prompts, and in some of them I veered quite a bit away from the original prompt.November: SpanishDecember: StretchJanuary: RyuukenFebruary: PerfectMarch: Cabinet SpaceApril: Happy
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. November: Spanish

"Talk to me?" Uryuu whispered when he pulled back from a kiss.  
  
Chad licked his lips and spread his hands out over Uryuu's bare back. He smiled.  
  
_I love touching you,_ Chad whispered, in low, thick Spanish, and he drew his fingertip up Uryuu's spine to feel him shiver. _All day, I want to touch you_ , Chad told him, and he slipped his fingers into Uryuu's silky hair and turned his head, so that Uryuu could kiss his neck.  
  
_I think about you all the time,_ Chad said, letting the Spanish roll off his tongue. It felt rhythmic, musical, had always felt more natural to him than Japanese. And easier to express things like, _You mean so much to me._  
  
Especially since Uryuu couldn't understand a thing he said.  
  
Uryuu ground against him, the space between their naked stomachs sticky and hot.  
  
_You make me happy,_ Chad murmured when Uryuu's mouth trailed down his chest. Uryuu moaned softly, flicked his tongue over a nipple, then went lower. _One day I'll tell you how much_.  
  
Chad looked down at Uryuu's flushed face, touched the corner of his mouth. _You make me feel so good,_ he told him, putting the growl in his voice that he knew turned Uryuu on. He didn't have to fake the growl; Uryuu's tongue on the muscles of his lower belly was sending shivers of heat through him, and anticipation.  
  
Chad groaned when Uryuu wrapped a hand around him. _You're perfect,_ he told Uryuu, with unfeigned passion, when Uryuu's lips slid around him, wet and warm and confident. _Oh, Uryuu,_ he moaned, and once Uryuu began working him, more Spanish tumbled out, passionate, heartfelt confessions of love and need, things he wasn't comfortable telling Uryuu yet, things he wasn't sure if Uryuu was ready to hear, less than a month into their relationship.  
  
It felt good to say them anyway.  
  
  
Afterwards, Uryuu lay against him, lightly stroking the skin of his stomach.  
  
"I'm going to learn Spanish," Uryuu said sleepily.  
  
Chad smiled. "I'll help you, if you like."  
  
Chad kissed Uryuu's forehead, and he thought that by the time Uryuu could understand the things Chad told him during their lovemaking, he'd actually be ready to hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Olaf :)


	2. December: Stretch

Chad's fingers are deep inside him, and it feels as if they've been in him for hours, stroking, stretching, fucking him. He doesn't mind the careful stretching; he's thankful for it in truth, but he's a moaning, dripping mess by now. His stomach muscles feel sore and weak, and they shudder when Chad leans down to lick a sticky smear of precum from just beside his navel.  
  
Then Chad's mouth wraps around his cock, and Chad sucks, moaning. Uryuu plunges his fingers into Chad's hair and opens his mouth in a wordless cry-- then he's pushing Chad's head away.  
  
"Not yet!" Uryuu gasps, and the way his asshole squeezes rhythmically around Chad's fingers is intense, and he works his jaw and tries to get his body under control. Chad's fingers curl on the way out and Uryuu squeezes his eyes closed, and his insides feel stretched and warm when the fingers are gone. It's both a relief and a disappointment.  
  
Chad pushes himself up closer, surging over him until his hips are between Uryuu's spread thighs and his cock is heavy against Uryuu's lower belly, and slick and flushed a gorgeous tawny rose color, and Uryuu reaches out to touch it. He grasps both of them between his fingers--cocks sticky and hard and hot to the touch--and parts his lips when Chad leans down for a kiss.  
  
"You're ready?" Chad asks, his voice rough. Strained. It had been _You're sure?_ for hours earlier, but now Chad is ready too, Uryuu can tell by the way he thrusts against Uryuu's cock and sucks on his lip, his breath heavy against Uryuu's sweaty face.  
  
"Yes," Uryuu answers, and he pushes on Chad's cock, and on his shoulder, urging him downward. He clutches the blankets and catches his breath as he watches Chad's big hand smear lube all over his big cock, and he thinks that if he gets any more turned on, he might just explode.  
  
Now Chad's above him again, his messy, sweaty hair falling in his face as he props himself on one arm and looks down, and Uryuu feels the thick, slippery head of his cock nudge against his asshole.  
  
"Yes," Uryuu repeats, urging, desperate. It pushes against his asshole, then retreats, and Uryuu reaches up to wrap a hand around the back of Chad's neck. "Please, yes," he groans.  
  
This time when Chad pushes, it's slow but steady, and Uryuu's mouth drops open at the feel of Chad's cock spreading his asshole open. It's a tingling, nerve-wracking stretch, even after the fingers, but he's more than ready for it, and he groans and his cock jerks between them as it sinks deeper.  
  
Chad is panting vocally, the muscles in his shoulders bunched and twitching, and he gasps when Uryuu's asshole seizes up around him.  
  
"Don't move," Uryuu groans through gritted teeth. They both freeze, hearts racing, and Uryuu grips the hair at the back of Chad's neck and pulls, and he sucks in a deep breath. He lets it out slowly, and as he does he relaxes, and his body quivers around Chad's cock.  
  
"Now," Uryuu whispers, and he forces his fingers to loosen their hold on Chad's hair.  
  
With a deep groan, Chad moves again, curling his hips forward to bury another inch of cock inside Uryuu's body.  
  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for beatrisu :)


	3. January: Ryuuken

Uryuu Ishida didn't believe in sleeping in on weekends. He knew that sleeping late only encouraged abnormal sleep patterns, and that the best way to consistently get enough sleep was to maintain a regular schedule. So, with very few exceptions, he woke up at 6:30 AM every day to the quiet double beep of his cell phone alarm.  
  
He didn't believe in sleeping in, but he _did_ believe in letting _Chad_ sleep in, those weekends when he stayed over. So, when his phone beeped in the semi-darkness of this January Sunday morning, he carefully silenced it, then snuggled back into the covers. Chad's large body radiated heat, and it was such a luxury to press himself into it on wintry mornings such as this, when his ears and the tip of his nose felt cold as ice.  
  
Muffling the sound as well as he could, he sniffled, then gingerly rolled to face Chad, burying his head under the blankets. He wrapped an arm around Chad's waist, flattening his hand against smooth, bare skin and he smiled, content to lie here and hold Chad while he slept, the two of them crammed into Uryuu's twin bed. They weren't the most comfortable of sleeping arrangements, but Chad hadn't complained so far. Not that he would, but--  
  
The click of a key turning in the lock of his door jolted Uryuu out of his warm, drifting thoughts. Frantically, he rolled over, slapping his hand down on his glasses. He shoved them on his face and kept rolling, and the cold air wracked him with shivers when he came half off the bed to reach for his robe, draped neatly over the back of his desk chair, at least a foot out of reach.  
  
The door swung open before he do anything more. Uryuu jerked the covers over himself again. Chad shifted behind him, making some mumbly sound, but Uryuu barely noticed.  
  
Ryuuken Ishida stood in the doorway, outlined by the brilliant pinkish gold of the rising sun. Cold air whipped his dove-grey overcoat around his calves and ruffled his white hair, then swirled in, disturbing the papers on Uryuu's desk and raising fresh gooseflesh on his arms.  
  
"Close the door," Uryuu hissed, ice in his voice.  
  
Without a word, Ryuuken swung the door shut behind him. He took another step into the apartment, and the way he glanced about--one quick sweep of his eyes took in kitchenette, living area and bed without him even having to turn his head--made the place feel even smaller than it was.  
  
A wry smile twisting his lips, Ryuuken shrugged out of his overcoat and placed it over the back of Uryuu's desk chair, covering Uryuu's robe. Then he swiveled that chair away from the desk and took a seat, crossing his legs at the knee. He plucked at the crease of his tailored, pale grey trousers, then sat there wordlessly, a mere two feet away from his estranged son.  
  
...And his estranged son's bed-mate, who was still waking up; the door had swung open only a few seconds ago. Chad wriggled behind Uryuu, the touch of naked skin on skin distracting in a much different way than it usually was.  
  
Uryuu scowled at his father, but took pains to make his voice cool and steady. "How did you get a key?"  
  
"Your landlord gave it to me." Ryuuken laced his fingers together over his knee, gazing beyond Uryuu to whatever parts of Chad were showing. Uryuu almost didn't want to know how much he'd exposed when he'd yanked at the covers earlier.  
  
Flattening his lips, Uryuu glared daggers at Ryuuken. He'd never told his father he was gay; it was none of his concern, and Uryuu had absolutely no desire to know what the man thought about his sexual orientation, or his choice in companions.  
  
Really, Uryuu didn't care what his father thought of _anything_ , but he _especially_ didn't care what he thought about _this_.  
  
His jaw hurt, and Uryuu realized he was clenching his teeth. "I--"  
  
Ryuuken interrupted. "Well, this explains a lot."  
  
Uryuu sputtered, his cool rapidly deserting him. "What does that mean?"  
  
With a languid shrug, Ryuuken said, "I always suspected, you know. It's quite gratifying to know I was right. And... " He raised a pale eyebrow. "I see you've taken an exotic lover. How... chic."  
  
Rage overcame Uryuu, blurring his eyes, burning his face, and his hand trembled when he pointed to the door. "Leave. Get out!"  
  
Ryuuken stared mildly for a few seconds, the dry smile never leaving his face. It wasn't until Uryuu felt Chad sit up behind him that Ryuuken stood. Casually, of course, and still smiling, but at least he was on his feet, and already drawing his overcoat around his shoulders.  
  
Uryuu took a deep breath. "Leave the key," he gritted out. "Why did you even come here?"  
  
Smoothly, Ryuuken reached into his pocket and withdrew not the key, but a white envelope. "This was delivered to the house." He dropped it onto the desk, and Uryuu saw that it had been opened. His hands clenched into fists. "That's quite a substantial scholarship," Ryuuken said. "Congratulations."  
  
And that was that; his final humiliation delivered, Ryuuken turned smoothly and left, and when the door clicked behind him, Uryuu let out a half-sob, half-groan of rage and frustration. The final humiliation was possibly the worst one; that little bit at the end had actually made him feel _good_. All his academic achievements, all the hard work he'd done to provide for his own college education, and he'd never felt prouder than when his absolute, irredeemable prick of a father told him _Congratulations_.  
  
He was glad he didn't have anything to throw. Still shaking, he turned to lock eyes with Chad, who was gazing at him with heavy eyebrows drawn and a concerned expression on his normally placid face.  
  
"That," Uryuu said, determined to keep his voice level, "was my father."  
  
Chad's eyes scanned his face, the tightness of his lips making Uryuu wonder how bad he actually looked.  
  
"Now you know why I haven't been impatient for you to meet him." Uryuu sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, Yasutora, he's always like that, he's just..." Uryuu couldn't say he didn't mean it, couldn't say he was just joking. He'd never been in this position before, where he had to apologize for Ryuuken's horrid, hurtful behaviour, and he didn't know if he even had the words.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around him, drew him back down to the mattress. Chad kissed his forehead, stroked his back, attempting to comfort him. Uryuu tried not to twitch. He hugged Chad back, wishing he could reclaim that drowsy, comfortable peace he'd felt just ten minutes prior. But his veins were full of adrenaline, his stomach full of acid, and his mind full of thoughts he didn't want to think.  
  
Chad seemed to sense his discomfort; with one final squeeze to his arm, he loosened his hold. In an uncomfortable mix of reluctance and relief, Uryuu pulled away to sit on the edge of the bed, tucking the corner of the blanket around himself.  
  
"I'm not usually this..." Uryuu said, and he made a sharp gesture with his hand.  
  
"I know," Chad said. He moved to sit beside Uryuu, unselfconscious of his nudity.  
  
"He... " Uryuu bit off what he was going to say, some bit of complaining that would only open the floodgates, and then he'd be griping about his father all morning. Which would certainly be boring to Chad, and Uryuu didn't think it could do him any good anyway.  
  
He exhaled heavily, then squared his shoulders and rose from the bed. Shivering, he wrapped his thick robe around himself and padded toward the kitchen, the tiles cold under his feet.  
  
"Do you want any tea?" he asked, filling the teapot from the tap.  
  
"Uryuu..." Chad said, still perched on the edge of the mattress.  
  
Uryuu shook his head minutely, then rooted in the cabinet for the box of tea. "I think I'll have sugar this morning. Do you want to go out and have breakfast?"  
  
"Uryuu." Now, Chad's voice was thick with concern, and that concern made Uryuu bite his lip, hard. He swallowed and tried to keep his hands steady as he lit the burner.  
  
Uryuu _hated_ talking about his father, which is why he... really never had. But for a second, he wanted to tell Chad everything about Ryuuken, from his childhood on, the death of his mother, his father's distance that turned to bitter animosity and then absolute indifference, and had lately become something softer underneath the prickliness. It was a softness Uryuu didn't trust one bit, and it nettled him how much he _wanted_ to trust it.  
  
 _I'm really not this fragile,_ Uryuu wanted to say.  
  
He breathed out shakily; firmed his voice. "I hate that word. _Lover._ "  
  
Bedsprings creaked behind him. He opened the refrigerator, stared inside blankly, closed it again.  
  
"It sounds so... dirty. Such ugly connotations." Trust broken. Vows betrayed. Shameful, illicit affairs.  
  
Beside him, Chad lifted the teapot and placed it onto the burner that was actually lit.  
  
"I like the word lover," Chad said. "I... _do_ , you know."  
  
"Well, that's fine, but I d--" Uryuu's eyes widened behind his glasses, and he turned to look at Chad, who leaned against the kitchen counter, still naked, and holding the box of tea. Passing it from hand to hand, watching Uryuu in a way that was almost--  
  
Nervous.  
  
"Oh," Uryuu said.  
  
Chad only watched him as his brain caught up, all thoughts of his father fled. Uryuu swallowed hard against the lump that had risen in his throat. He'd thought it, he'd felt it himself, but they'd never said it, neither one of them, because it just felt too early, no matter that he _really really did_ \--  
  
Uryuu's voice was never going to be steady today; he might as well accept it. He took a deep breath. "Never doubt that I do too."  
  
And Chad smiled, so warm, and gathered Uryuu up and kissed him, and it was sweet enough to nearly make Uryuu forget how badly the morning had started. When they pulled apart, flushed and grinning like they hadn't since the first days, Uryuu reached out and turned off the burner with a decisive snap of his wrist.  
  
"Let's go back to bed," he said.  
  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for veniachan, qwerty and B (and I think there was another person who suggested something with Ryuuken, but I can't find who! :O) It may not be exactly what you prompted, but this is what happened in my head while I thought about the prompts XD
> 
> Also, I think this one is my favorite :)


	4. February: Perfect

There was a reason Uryuu didn't sing karaoke. There were, in fact, _many_ reasons why he didn't, but the biggest one was this: he was tone-deaf. Couldn't hit even three correct notes in a row to save his life.   
  
Yet here he was, with a death grip on the microphone, ignoring the room's other occupants for all he was worth. He squared his shoulders and peered into the monitor with intense determination, willing the damn machine to _get on with it and play the song already._  
  
To keep his other hand from shaking, he grasped the scarf around his neck. A deep aqua color it was, knitted with all the skill of a five-year-old, and given to him this morning by a curiously shy Chad.  
  
 _"I made this for you," Chad had said as Uryuu opened the box and drew it out. "I'm sorry it's not--"  
  
"I love it," Uryuu had interrupted, his voice harsh. He _did _love it, crazy loops and holes and all, because he could only imagine the hours of painstaking work it had taken, Chad's huge hands fumbling with the knitting needles... and in secret, too. Uryuu hadn't caught even a hint that Chad had been working on this.  
  
"It's perfect, he'd said, wrapping it around his neck. "I'll wear it today." _  
  
And he still wore it, though the day was mild for February. Even in this building he wore it, where he stood stiff as a pole, face hot, waiting for the song to start.  
  
His blood pressure spiked when the first sound played over the PA, a simple, strummed guitar chord.   
  
He didn't look at Keigo and Keigo's date and Mizuiro and Ichigo and Orihime and Chad when he sang the first lines, botching the words, even. He closed his eyes instead and thought of their first real night together, when this CD had played on repeat while they'd slept in each other's arms. By the second verse, he was actually able to put some feeling into it; he'd heard this song so many times he knew it by heart, even if he'd never actually sung it before.  
  
By the last chorus he was belting it out, singing with an off-key passion that he was _proud_ of. It was _their song_ , even if they'd never said as much, and he meant every single word of it.  
  
When it was over, Uryuu opened his eyes and stared unapologetically at the group. Who were, for the most part, obviously trying not to laugh. Other than Orihime, who clapped enthusiastically.  
  
And Chad. Chad was looking at him with big, warm eyes, his lips curved in a gentle smile.   
  
"Who's next?" Mizuiro asked politely, and Uryuu hurriedly stuffed the microphone back into its stand, and he strode, straight-backed, to where Chad sat.  
  
Chad gripped his hand forcefully and pulled him down, gave him a firm kiss on the lips while the others were engaged in working out who got to follow up Uryuu's performance. Uryuu sat, his face even hotter now.  
  
"I loved it," Chad said in his ear, squeezing his hand again. "It was perfect. Thank you."  
  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for theablackthorn :)


	5. March: Cabinet Space

"This one?" Uryuu asked, holding up a small bottle.  
  
"I liked it," Chad said. He reached into the pile of bottles and tubes filling the bottom of the sink and selected one. "What about this one?"  
  
Uryuu took the tube from him, turned it over in his hands and frowned slightly. "Dr. Love? I don't remember this one."  
  
"January." Chad smiled. "That week we had to wash the sheets every day."  
  
"Oh!" Uryuu's eyes went hazy for a few seconds, then he nodded sharply. "We keep it." He tossed both containers of lube into a ziploc baggie, then fished a new one out of the sink.  
  
"Elbow Grease."  
  
"Keep it," Chad said immediately.  
  
Uryuu raised his eyes with a grin, dropped the bottle into the baggie.  
  
"Liquid Silk?" Chad asked.  
  
Uryuu tilted his head. "It was... passable."  
  
"Toss it?"  
  
"Of course not. That stuff is expensive."  
  
Chad grinned and added it to the growing collection of keepers. They continued sifting through, and had added a dozen more containers to the baggie when Uryuu frowned at him.  
  
"We do need to get rid of _some_ of this stuff," Uryuu said. "The new place has almost no cabinet space." He rubbed his cheekbone, considering the contents of the sink.  
  
"This one." Chad palmed a bottle of Body Action. "Gave you a rash."  
  
"Right. Toss it."  
  
"And you didn't like the way this one smelled."  
  
"It's a shame." Uryuu reached for the tube. He popped the top, sniffed, grimaced. "It felt so nice." He shrugged and tossed it into the waste basket.  
  
They stared into the sink for a few more seconds. Ten left.  
  
"Why in the world did we get so much lube?" Uryuu asked, the corner of his mouth quirking up.  
  
Chad smiled back at him, running his eyes slowly over Uryuu's mouth, his shoulders, his hands. "Experimentation is good." He said it matter-of-factly, but blood rushed into Uryuu's face.  
  
"I say we keep the rest," Uryuu said, his voice thick.  
  
Chad nodded in agreement and lifted the baggie so that Uryuu could dump the rest of the lube in. Uryuu then slid open a drawer and pulled out a box of condoms and a pair of dildos, one barely wider than two fingers and the other as thick as his wrist, and tucked those into the baggie too.  
  
As he did, his eyes flicked up, looking past Chad's shoulder. Chad turned just as Ichigo stepped into the room.  
  
"I picked up the tape and bubble wrap. You ready to fffahhh... " he trailed off, spluttering, as he finally registered the bulky ziploc bag Chad held. He smacked a hand against his eyes.  
  
"I mean, I knew you... " Ichigo's mouth worked soundlessly for a second. "That much? Aw, _mannn_ , I didn't want to actually _think_... "  
  
Ichigo turned and marched out of the bathroom, his back stiff and his ears nearly glowing red. "I'm going to get some air."  
  
Chad and Uryuu exchanged a glance, Chad stone-faced and Uryuu caught somewhere between indignation and embarrassment.  
  
"I think... we owe him another pizza," Chad said.  
  
Uryuu nodded and added dryly, "And maybe a bottle of vodka."  
  
"Maybe so," Chad said, smiling.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for nehalenia :)


	6. April: Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for mayanara :)

Before Chad even unshouldered his burden and closed the door behind him, he knew Uryuu was on the verge of a freakout. As he carefully stacked the boxes and bags on the floor, he watched Uryuu, taking in the sweaty, ruffled hair, the rumpled brow, the open boxes, the uneven stacks of books around the small recessed alcove that was going to be their shared office. Four bookshelves were crammed into the corner, elbow to elbow with two desks.  
  
None of them were at right angles to another. Chad's eyebrows rose, and he approached cautiously, eyeing in passing a handful of papers on the island counter. The pages looked to be covered in hand-drawn diagrams, most of them crossed out, one of the crosses so desperate it had torn a hole in the paper.  
  
Uryuu's head whipped around to face him.  
  
"The bookshelves don't fit," Uryuu said. His voice was calm, but his eyes flitted about their brand-new one-room apartment. "All four of them have to go in the corner with the desks. We can't get rid of any of them. But they don't _fit_. I can't..."  
  
Uryuu turned abruptly to stalk toward the countertop. He glared down at the drawings. "It should be easy. Look. On paper, everything goes where it's supposed to go. It fits perfectly." He scrubbed a hand through his hair, leaving a smear of dust on his temple. "But... " He frowned at the row of bookshelves.  
  
Chad gently gripped his elbow, and Uryuu jumped. "I brought home a fan," Chad said. "And the new pillows you wanted."  
  
Uryuu's lower eyelid twitched, and his arm stiffened under Chad's hand. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Chad ignored that and went on. "I know you want to get the office set up. But you should take a break."  
  
Uryuu frowned outright, his shoulders drawing up toward his ears.  
  
Chad considered his options and quickly chose one before Uryuu could begin arguing. "You'll think more clearly with some distance," Chad said, his hands going to the hem of Uryuu's t-shirt. It was an old thing, thin cotton soft with years of wear, and Chad had it pulled up to Uryuu's sternum before Uryuu caught his hands to stop him.  
  
"I have to finish this," Uryuu said, squeezing down on Chad's hands with barely hidden impatience.  
  
Chad took a deep breath; he'd chosen the wrong option. "Later," he said, and he let the hem of the shirt fall away. He caught Uryuu's hands in his. "We haven't had much time to ourselves, lately."  
  
Uryuu closed his mouth abruptly, frowned, then squeezed Chad's hands again, gently this time. He nodded. "So... what do you want to do?"  
  
Chad considered. He glanced around the tiny apartment, the little furniture they had covered in boxes or otherwise inaccessible. There was a small clearing in the center of the room, however.  
  
"Will you lay out a blanket?" Chad asked.  
  
Uryuu's eyes flicked to the open spot of carpet, back to Chad. "I don't think we have time for... " His words drifted off, as if in the process of speaking them he'd already reconsidered.  
  
"Whenever you want to go back to work, we can," Chad said, and Uryuu's shoulders finally relaxed. Chad smiled.  
  
He left Uryuu to the task of spreading blankets on the floor and took off for the bathroom, quickly opening the box Uryuu had labeled, 'Toiletries - Fragile.' Inside the box were a number of ziploc gallon baggies, and Chad quickly found the one he sought. He slid it out and set it in the sink to sift through the little bottles and tubes inside.  
  
Finally, he found the bottle of massage oil. He closed the baggie and grabbed a hand towel before heading back to the living room.  
  
Uryuu had the bedding spread out, the edges of the blankets crowding right up next to the surrounding stacks of boxes. He sat tailor-style, drumming his fingers on his knee. Chad watched him for a few seconds. Barefoot, in his old t-shirt and worn jeans, Uryuu didn't look like the forty-year-old trapped in a teenager's body he often resembled, with his ties and slacks and hand-tailored shirts; sitting there on the floor, he looked exactly what he was: an eighteen-year-old college boy. A very attractive one, at that.  
  
Uryuu craned his neck to look at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
Chad shook his head, dropping to one knee. "Get undressed," he said. "I want to rub your back."  
  
After a level look, Uryuu stood and slipped his shirt over his head. Kneeling there, Chad felt an unexpected, skin-tingling rush of excitement. Between packing, making arrangements, saying goodbye to friends, and moving, it had been some ten days since they'd been able to do more than fall asleep the instant their heads hit their pillows... but they were alone finally, and as Chad watched Uryuu slide his jeans over his hips, that shivery excitement swelled inside him.  
  
A brief hesitation, then Uryuu shucked his briefs as well, and judging from the way his penis hung, heavy and thickening between his legs, it was obvious that he was feeling something similiar.  
  
At Chad's murmured instructions, Uryuu stretched out on his stomach, his arms folded neatly beneath a pillow under his head. His back was long and pale, his shoulderblades pressing up against his fine skin in elegant curves of bone. Smiling, Chad settled over him, balanced on his knees over Uryuu's upper thighs.  
  
The oil had a light, sweet scent, and it felt silky when he rubbed it between his palms. His hands looked huge and dark against Uryuu's skin when he placed them carefully on Uryuu's back.  
  
"Tell me if anything hurts," Chad said, and Uryuu grunted in agreement, his eyes already slipping shut.  
  
Chad began carefully, simply stroking Uryuu's skin, slow and easy. Once he felt Uryuu begin to relax he dug in harder, working out the knots of Uryuu's shoulders while Uryuu grunted, the sound muffled against the pillow. His thumbs skimmed down along Uryuu's spine, slowed at his hips, and he applied gentle, steady pressure to the muscles of Uryuu's lower back.  
  
Uryuu's grunts had softened, and the sound he made when Chad cupped his buttocks and pressed up, squeezing, was more akin to a moan. Chad smiled and did it again slowly.  
  
In the low light of the apartment, Uryuu's back was lightly sheened with the massage oil Chad had rubbed in, and the blood had rushed to the surface of his skin in rosy tracks wherever Chad's hands had touched Uryuu. He stroked from Uryuu's shoulders to his hips again, and he watched his long, brown fingers make trails through the thin sheen of oil on Uryuu's skin.  
  
Breathing steadily, Chad leaned forward. "Sit on your knees," he suggested, then pulled back to let Uryuu do just that. Once Uryuu was settled facing away from him, kneeling on the blanket, Chad poured another dollop of oil into his palm.  
  
His hands seemed to swallow Uryuu's shoulders, and Uryuu rolled his head on his neck and groaned quietly when Chad kneaded the warming, relaxing muscle there. Then Chad's slick hands slipped down over the muscle caps of Uryuu's shoulders to massage his biceps, then all the way down his forearms, his thumb and fingers encirling and meeting when they reached Uryuu's wrists. On the way back up, he caressed the sensitive skin of Uryuu's inner elbows.  
  
It was definitely a moan this time. Chad had to force himself to breathe normally as he dragged his fingers back up to Uryuu's shoulders. With his forehead resting against the back of Uryuu's head and his cock a heavy, hot weight in his pants, he cupped Uryuu's sleek chest muscles in his palms, then slipped his fingers down to trip over hard stomach muscles.  
  
Chad swallowed and inched closer, smelling the sweet oil on Uryuu's warm skin. He let his hands drift lower until they perched on Uryuu's hipbones, and he could feel a new tension in Uryuu's body now, one borne not of stress, but of anticipation; Uryuu's body seemed to hum under his hands, the blood rushing hot and fast under his flushed skin.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Chad swept his hands down the taut muscle of Uryuu's spread thighs, and as he leaned forward to peer over Uryuu's shoulder, his heavy erection nudged against Uryuu's bare ass. Chad's indrawn breath ghosted over his vocal chords on the way out, giving voice to a soft moan as he slid his hands up Uryuu's inner thighs, his eyes drawn to Uryuu's cock. It stood out between Uryuu's taut thighs, hard and bobbing, the head a deep rose color.  
  
In a practiced feat of dexterity, Uryuu abruptly reached behind himself, between their bodies, and unfastened Chad's belt and the fly of his jeans. Chad swayed and quickly tugged his shirt off as he let Uryuu push his pants and underwear down past his hips, then he placed a hand on Uryuu's stomach and eased him back until Chad's erection pressed against his ass. The cleft of his ass was smooth, a little bit slippery with oil, and they groaned softly at the glide of skin on skin.  
  
Chad's hands returned to Uryuu's thighs, and he retraced the subtle lines of flush his fingers had left the moment before. Uryuu's inner thighs were tense, and the muscles twitched under Chad's fingers as he traced along the tendons that led up to the center of his body.  
  
When his hand closed around Uryuu's cock, he could feel Uryuu trembling, could feel him holding in a moan. His other hand cupping Uryuu's balls, he gave his cock long, slow twisting strokes, from the base to the tip.  
  
"Yasutora," Uryuu whispered, so softly Chad could barely hear it. He trembled against Chad. "I think this is not... the best way for the neighbors... " Uryuu had to stop to bite his lip, breathing hard through his nose. He pressed his ass against Chad's cock, an impatient, demanding gesture that contrasted with his hesitant words. "To get to know us," he finally finished.  
  
"We'll be quiet this time," Chad whispered, nose brushing against the shell of Uryuu's ear. Hands working, he pressed his lips against the side of Uryuu's neck, pressed his body against Uryuu's back, his bare erection sliding against the cleft between Uryuu's slick ass-cheeks.  
  
"Ha--" Uryuu breathed out, short and sharp and quiet, and Chad gripped one narrow hip and held Uryuu flush against him as he stroked Uryuu's cock. The massage oil made everything--his hand on Uryuu's straining cock, Uryuu's back against his chest, Uryuu's ass against his erection--warm and slippery and novel and lush, and Chad couldn't help but to thrust lazily against Uryuu as he stroked him off.  
  
Gripping Chad's left forearm hard enough to bruise, Uryuu came with a strangled grunt, his cheeks stained pink and his teeth digging into his lower lip. He went immediately limp in Chad's arms, continuing to rub his bottom almost absent-mindedly against Chad.  
  
Smiling, Chad gripped Uryuu's hip to hold him still. He reached beside himself to quickly wipe his hand on the towel he'd brought along, then wrapped his other arm around him and shifted so that his cock no longer pressed against Uryuu's body. He was hard, yes; horny, yes... but this time wasn't _about_ him. That could wait for later.  
  
"Mmm," Uryuu murmured tiredly, dropping his head back against Chad's shoulder. Chad kissed the corner of his mouth and held him, feeling Uryuu's racing heart slow as his body cooled.  
  
Then Uryuu jerked his head upright. Chad had to flinch away to keep from having his nose broken.  
  
"On top of each other," Uryuu said.  
  
Chad smiled, seeing it immediately.  
  
"If we just stack the shelves, they'll fit. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier." His lazy tone suggested that he wasn't going to beat himself up over this one, so Chad let it pass silently, and Uryuu relaxed against him once more.  
  
Uryuu grasped his arm, hugging it against him, and Chad kissed the point of his shoulder. They leaned against one another, eyes closed, listening to the unfamiliar traffic noises, swaying subtly to the feel of their blood slowing in their veins.  
  
With a sigh, Uryuu said, "I've lived on my own for quite some time."  
  
Chad nodded, watching Uryuu's clean profile, blurred for being so close.  
  
"You have too."  
  
Another nod.  
  
Uryuu sighed again and arched his back, pressing his spine against Chad's stomach. "I know I've been a bit... tense, during all of this. I'm sorry if I've been difficult."  
  
"You haven't," Chad said, and he kissed Uryuu's jaw.  
  
"Good."  
  
Uryuu lay his arm over Chad's, wrapped around him, and twined their fingers together. His sweaty hair tickled Chad's nose as he looked around at the stacks of boxes, the desks and shelves and the couch, and the blank walls that they'd soon make their own--a poster from Chad's old apartment, one from Uryuu's, one that Orihime gave them. Photographs of friends and family would go on a small table brought for that sole purpose, no matter that they didn't really have the space for it. Their shoes sat side by side at the door, and they would from now on.  
  
Smiling softly, Uryuu then turned his neck so that his forehead bumped Chad's cheek, hugging the arm around him. "We really are going to be happy, aren't we?"  
  
"We are," Chad promised.  
  
  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: None of my links work! I'll try to fix it soon if I can :/
> 
> A/N: The ending is highly inspired by [this anime ED](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fJwObfvnXU); check it out at about 1:12 :D I know it's not like PROOF OF SADOISHI or anything, but watching that part kind of makes me swoon, and it's one of the things I ran across when I was starting to lightly ship SadoIshi, that helped tip me over the edge. I DO MEAN OVER THE EDGE, lol. Here are screencaps if you don't feel like youtubing (and if they work):
> 
> [It's not going to be perfect](http://i53.tinypic.com/23j3b0m.jpg),
> 
> [but I swear I'll make you happy](http://i54.tinypic.com/ej9d7p.jpg).
> 
> So this is the final one of these little fics :) I've really enjoyed writing them - thanks to everyone who gave me a prompt, and everyone who's read and enjoyed these :)


End file.
